You Forgot
by nayru-kleinefee
Summary: [KakaIru] Sometimes forgetting the small things is worst...


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**You Forgot**

by nayru-kleinefee

"Shit, I'm late again!", Iruka muttered under his breath while hurrying over the rooftops towards the academy. "Damn that lazy-ass Jounin and his 'snuggling time'."

'Although you didn't really object, did you?', a little voice in the back of his head noticed. 'At least not much.'

"Shit!", the Chuunin only repeated and picked up speed. Maybe if he took that route over the Inuzuka compound, he'd make it at least almost in time and-

Lost in planning, Iruka crashed right into somebody.

"I- I'm sorry", he murmured while inwardly cursing whoever had dared to stand in his way. "I didn't-" He froze when he sensed that strange chakra pattern coming from the other.

It was Kakashi's.

It was strong.

Very strong.

VERY strong.

And VERY furious.

Iruka raised his eyes to face his lover. He could almost see the dark cloud of chakra gathered around him. "Kakashi, what-"

"You forgot", the enraged Jounin whispered, barely audible. "You forgot, Iruka."

"I- I-", the Chuunin stammered. "I- What- What… What?"

"You forgot", Kakashi repeated again. Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a bewildered Iruka.

"What?", said Iruka repeated before snapping back into present and noticing his lover's absence.

_What the hell was that about? Did he totally freak out now?_, he thought while standing up and gathering his fallen things. _What for Kami's sake did he talk about? What- Shit! I'm late!_

And he took off again, towards the academy.

---

After having yelled at his class for twenty minutes straight for causing a ruckus in his absence and giving punishment in form of a test, Iruka had time to think about his lover's strange behaviour.

_Make that my strange lover's strange behaviour. What the hell was he talking about?_

---

By the time he dismissed his class for the day, Iruka was none the wiser.

---

By the time he manned the mission room, he was still wondering.

---

By the time his shift ended, he left the Hokage Tower and decided to mentally rerun the events before his Strange Lover Of Doom had sent him falling on the roof.

_So, yesterday evening he came back from his mission. Then I made dinner while he took a shower. Then we ate dinner. Then he dragged me into bed and we- Mmmmh, that was really nice, no way that he's mad about that…_

Iruka shook his head. _Concentrate, Umino! What happened afterwards?_

But the answer was… nothing extraordinary.

They'd gone to sleep then, woken up the next morning early, Kakashi had insisted that Iruka stayed in bed for a while longer, then another while and another… Until he'd been late and had had to run out of the apartment to stop his students from wrecking-

…

"Shit!", Iruka exclaimed, gaining himself an indignant look from an old lady walking by.

'_You forgot. You forgot, Iruka.'_

"Shit. Shit shit shit shit. SHIT!" He hurried home.

---

"Kakashi? Kakashi, are you here?" Iruka all but flew through the door and only let his bag fall on the floor, along with his vest. Hastily toeing off his shoes, he glanced around in the living room. "Kakashi? Answer me, please!"

Then he felt a little flicker of chakra from the bedroom, the shinobi equivalent of 'I'm-in-here-but-I'm-mad-at-you-so-I-pretend-not-to-notice-you-but-make-enough-noise-for-you-to-notice-me-and-come-in-to-apologise'. Iruka sighed in relief.

Opening the door to their bedroom, he saw his lover lying on the bed on his belly, reading one of his… books.

"Kashi?" Iruka entered the room and approached the bed slowly.

The Jounin gave no sign, just flipped a page.

"Kashi, I'm sorry." The Chuunin sat down on the bed next to his love and reached out to run his fingers through his lover's silver hair. "I'm so sorry, love."

"You better be", came the mumbled reply.

"I didn't mean to forget it, Kashi", Iruka said softly. "I swear I didn't mean to make you angry."

"I'm not angry."

"And I didn't mean to upset you, love."

"You forgot." Kakashi eyed his lover reproachfully over his shoulder before turning back to his reading material.

"I know, Kashi, and I'm very sorry about it. But I was late because I stayed in bed with you so long and-"

"So it's my fault then?" Now his lover was definitely sulking.

"No, it's not." Iruka took a deep breath. "But, well… It was both your and my fault I was running late, and it was my fault I forgot in my haste. I'm sorry." He leaned down and placed his cheek on his lover's back. "Forgive me?"

"You know I need-" Kakashi broke off.

"Yes, I know you need it, love." The Chuunin raised his head and placed a gentle kiss on his beloved's head. "I know you need it."

"I want to make sure that-"

"I know. In case you're summoned to a mission unexpectedly." Another kiss. "I'm sorry, Kashi."

"It's okay." The Jounin sighed and shut his book before turning around to lie on his back. "It's okay, Ruka."

"Forgive me then?" Iruka leaned down and kissed his lover's lips. "Please?"

"I always do, love." Kakashi reached out and pulled him down again for another kiss. "It's not such a big deal after all, I guess. Maybe I'm too fixated on it."

"You're not." His lover lay down on his chest and buried his face in the crook of his neck. "I want it, too, Kashi. I want to make sure the last thing we did together before you have to go on a mission is sharing something good that'll linger on until you're back."

"Mmh", the Jounin purred, rubbing circles on his love's back. "I want that, Ruka. I need that. Helps me remember what I've got to return to."

"I promise I'll never again forget to give you a have-a-good-day-kiss before I leave for the academy, Kashi", Iruka whispered.


End file.
